


cheesecake

by stellarwoojins



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids
Genre: Changlix if you squint, Felix crashes in, Fluffy Minsung, M/M, Minsung share a slice of cheesecake, Mutual confessions, Short, but now i did, cheesecake yum, confessing, crossposted on wattpad, fluff for once, i just never got around to posting it here, im happy, its really like at the end, jisung is a panicked gay, kinda established relationship, minho is a confident gay, or are they, this is actually my first fic, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, wow this got more love than my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwoojins/pseuds/stellarwoojins
Summary: a slice of cheesecake, and a slice of minsung.a minsung oneshot.h.js + l.mh





	cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> edit 05.14.19; THANK YOU ALL FOR 500+ HITS/READS I LOVE YOU ALL

lee minho was in need of comfort. in simpler terms, he needed someone to hold him tight during this horror movie, and the only one he wanted was none other than han jisung. sure, the two of them sitting on the floor, backs against the fort of pillows the younger had made, should have been comfortable enough. but it wasn't. minho couldn't just blurt out what he wanted; that would've sounded like a  different message from what he wanted to send across. so minho just waited, his cheeks dusted with cherry red; staring at jisung's squirrel-like face. it was hard to not say anything, noting the other boy's soft lips that were pursued from concentration.    
  
jisung could sense minho's gaze on him, specifically, his lips. he forced his eyes to not wander, focusing on carefully cutting out a bite of cheesecake with his fork. interesting, as he glanced at minho, wondering why the older was flustered. jisung let out a quiet sigh, hoping it wasn't his fault, before he jolted. 

 

minho had shifted, pulling the younger into his arms and wrapping them around jisung's shoulders. almost dropping the plate, his was body tense before relaxing again.

  
"m—minho?" jisung managed to stammer, swallowing hard and not looking at minho. He hoped his nervousness wasn’t showing, minho would definitely tease him for that for ages.

 

“cute,” minho finally said, his voice hitching slightly. he was glad that everyone else was elsewhere, and he didn’t bother to remember where. all he had on his mind was the boy in his arms and that was all he wanted to care about.

 

“i am not—” jisung started off, before clamping his lips closed.

 

“done with the ever so interesting task of cutting into your cheesecake for the perfect size without it toppling over?” minho asked, moving to adjust his body so that the other boy was seated between his legs. it was comforting, almost a feeling of belonging to be this close to jisung, even if the other didn’t know it.

 

jisung pursed his coral lips, raising the fork to his lips and letting the coldness of the dessert pull his mind away from minho, for a few seconds at least. he set down the plate in front of him, on top of one of the pillows, gathering any bit of courage he could possibly have.

 

“so uh, was there a reason you kept looking at me?” jisung asked tentatively, his fingers finding the hem of his sweater and twisting the fabric in his fingers. 

 

“nothing much, are you curious?” minho replied, his chin brushing jisung’s shoulder as the younger pulled the fork out, almost dropping it into the cheesecake, his cheeks flushing to a ripened tomato. 

 

“what?” minho raised an eyebrow, his cheek pressed to jisung’s shoulder. it was comfy, feeling as if two puzzle pieces had been aligned. he reached for the remote, pausing the movie at a part that could have been noted as a cursed image, but neither of them noticed.

 

“i—it’s nothing, haha!” jisung muttered, sucking in an uneven breath. slicing a bite-sized piece of cheesecake and lifting it up, he was interrupted by minho leaning forwards, stealing his precious bite of cheesecake from him before settling back.

 

“hEY—” jisung looked like he couldn’t decide between being shocked or upset, but words failed him once again, to his utter dismay.

 

“tell me baby,” minho said, tilting his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips. 

 

“i—” jisung cut off, setting the fork onto the plate and putting it onto the table a few feet away. turning so that he was face to face with minho, he cast an incredulous look at minho, his cheeks puffing slightly from frustration.

 

“did you just repeat what i said to in two kids room? a—and, you do know t—that,” the younger gulped, his cheeks were definitely a blazing red now, minho was  _ way _ too close. the older only raised an eyebrow, willing him to continue.

 

“that, we just had an indirect k—kiss!?” jisung finally stammered out, almost gasping for air. it felt suffocating, like he couldn’t breathe around minho. his heart hurt, he felt dizzy and warm; and he didn’t know— no, didn’t want to accept the fact that it could be his own feelings causing this.

 

“oh?” minho set down his fork atop of jisung’s fork on the table, one of his arms uncoiling from jisung’s shoulders, to raise his hand to jisung’s cheek gently.

 

“you sound disappointed. would you like a real one then?” the soft pad of minho’s thumb brushed over jisung’s cheekbone, eyes locked with the boy so painfully close to him. 

 

“y—you, you’re just so mean!” jisung blurted out, a pout set on his lips. everything around him just kept spinning and spinning, it felt as if only minho kept jisung rooted down to the world.

 

“jisung, i’m being serious, please don’t just avoid me and pretend you don’t know what i mean.” guilt hit minho instantly, regretting how his tone was harsher than before and seeing how jisung’s shoulders drooped. 

 

“just—” jisung stopped speaking and let out an exasperated huff, shifting his entire body. he already wanted to back out of it, but there was no way he was running away now. minho’s eyes flickered with confusion, his rosy lips parting as if he was about to say something.

 

minho never got the chance, as jisung’s lips collided against his own. he thought he’d be the one doing the honors, but  _ jisung _ taking the initiative? it was rather shocking, but the older cast the thought away. instead, his fingers drifted from the younger’s cheek to his nape, fingertips skimming the soft locks of jisung’s hair.

 

jisung pulled away, a whisper of space between the two. he forced himself to speak, to continue as he did before instead of letting his mind fill with thoughts of what he did, that  _ he _ kissed the boy he loved.

 

“just shut up, and stop leading me on if you didn’t plan on kissing me anytime soon,” minho’s eyes shuttered at the other’s words, forehead meeting his. their lips were barely touching, and he could tell that jisung was barely breathing. maybe it had been the aftermath of shock from his own actions, or because that he didn’t know what to expect now.

 

“if you want me to kiss you again, then you better start breathing soon.” that was all minho had said, before his lips met jisung’s. jisung was half-frozen in shock, unable to just rein in his emotions and  _ stop _ his hands from curling on minho’s shoulders. nethertheless, his eyes still fluttered closed, finding himself breathless, but he didn’t want this to stop, ever.

  
  


and so when minho finally pulled away, and pulled jisung closer to him, the younger almost straddling him as he laid his head on his shoulder, he knew what he had to say, before jisung pulled away from him again.

 

“han jisung, i’m in love with you.” jisung didn’t reply, his arms having shifted to loop around minho’s neck. minho sucked in a breath, his fingers still hooked onto jisung’s sweater. 

 

“i know, because i’m in love with you too,” minho lifted his head, seeing how jisung was worrying his swollen lips between his teeth, still nervous. he leaned in again, their lips a breadth away before—

 

minho was cut off by a muffled grunt and the sound of something clattering to the floor, behind the fort of pillows. jisung sprang away, his dark eyes widening and minho had to force himself to not be captivated.

 

“felix, is that your phone, opened to camera, on the ground?” the aussie swallowed hard, a nervous laugh escaping from his lips before he snatched his phone, bolting into changbin’s room.

 

jisung blinked slowly, before turning back to minho and dropping his head onto minho’s chest, voice barely a murmur, but minho heard him.

 

“worry about him later, just focus on me,” he raised his head, eyes bright, and minho knew that he’d love him forever.

 

“don’t worry, because you’re the only focus of my life, forever, from this second forward,” minho replied, and when jisung’s eyes met his, he knew he had found the one he wanted to stay with for his entire life.

 

this, was definitely sweeter than the cheesecake han jisung had been eating, and the cheesecake that lee minho had stolen a bite from, just like how he stole han jisung’s heart, and how han jisung had stolen lee minho’s. 

 

fin.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanbyulites/)


End file.
